The Prime Directive
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: AU: Tom and Kathryn are students at the Academy together how is Voyager's history changed? Tom&Katie are assigned to work together on a project dissecting the Prime Directive...little do they realize how important a question it is


**Title** : The Assignment

**Series** : The Prime Directive

**Pairing** : J/P

**Disclaimer **: i don't own anything.

**Author's Notes** : this series is set in an alternate universe in which Kathryn and Tom went to the Academy _together_ instead of 10 years apart - the rest follows from there

"It's a ridiculous question." Tom was never afraid to voice his opinion. Kathryn turned in her seat to get a better view of the young man. He sat in the very back of the classroom, almost the polar opposite of her front row center seat. She was always amazed at his lack of preparation in the face of his strong opinions. She waited for his invariably inarticulate and unsubstantiated, though impassioned, argument.

"The Prime Directive only applies to the Federation. We don't even expect our allies, like the Klignon empire to follow it to the letter. Hell, we don't even really expect ourselves to follow it in every situation. Cut off from the Federation any Starfleet ship and crew must make their own decisions without regard to the Prime Directive or any other Federation doctrine. This crew has been out of contact with the Federation for six years – I don't think they're really in Starfleet anymore." Tom didn't stand, didn't even sit up in his seat. He spoke clearly but Kathryn was disappointed to find a lack of any real interest in the topic. It seemed Tom was arguing just to argue.

"I see, Mr. Paris. Any dissenting opinions?" Kathryn turned back to the face the professor and raised her hand. She, of course, was entirely prepared for the question. The professor seemed to be hesitant to call on her, but he finally nodded at her. Standing, Kathryn turned so she could face as much of the class as possible.

"The Prime Directive is our number one protocol. It should not and cannot be so easily dismissed, regardless of circumstance. The crew in question is Starfleet, not an ally or even a member world colony Mr. Paris – they are Starfleet and as such must hold up our highest ideals or why are we here at all. In such a situation, isolated as they are from the Federation, it is the Captain's duty to uphold the rules and regulations of Starfleet and the Federation, and the crew's duty to follow his lead. " Kathryn spoke clearly and distinctly, somehow able to address her rebuttal to Tom, their professor, and the rest of the class all at once. The professor thanked her and she moved to sit down. As she turned and took her seat Tom said something she couldn't quite make out.

'If you have a response, Mr. Paris, please speak up for everyone to hear." the professor chastised. Tom seemed to take a moment to think it over, then sat up straight and hands clasped addressed Kathryn directly.

"All I said, sir, was of course Miss Janeway thinks that way. She is a product of a Starfleet upbringing – a synonym for brainwashing, I sometimes think. Her father is one of Starfleet's most decorated Admirals and I doubt she can imagine a situation in which the Prime Directive might be broken." Kathryn turned to glare at him but he met her glare with a brilliant smile.

"I do not see what my father has to do with it, Mr. Paris, especially in the face of _your_ family. All situations involving the question of the Prime Directive are unique. The possibility of a situation in which it cannot be upheld exists, however I do not believe this to be one."

"What if it were you Kathryn? What if you were stranded thousands of light years from home, completely cut off from the Federation and you had the capability of getting yourself and your crew back if only you broke the Prime Directive? And how do you know it wouldn't benefit this civilization? We're not talking about cavemen – they're only a hundred years at most from warp flight anyway. " Tom was no longer speaking without interest. His blue eyes were piercing as he spoke. For a moment it seemed the class disappeared and it was just the two of them. Before she could formulate a response the professor spoke up.

"All right, that's enough you two. This problem is to be our final project. You will be working with a partner to express both sides of the argument and to project the outcome. Mr. Paris, Miss Janeway, you'll be working together. I look forward to your project. Everyone else, please choose a partner by next class. Dismissed." Kathryn and Tom looked at each other from across the room. Tom was still smiling, Kathryn did her best not to show how sick she suddenly felt.

"Fire." With one word Janeway stranded both crews thousands of light years from home. The crew watched the array explode into a thousand points of light. All but Tom who watched Kathryn.

(Author's Note: yes, it's an abrupt ending but i didn't want to get ahead of myself in the future there)


End file.
